Love the way you lie
by sectumsempra394
Summary: draco is in love but he is too afraid to show it. he lives his life as everyone else desires and hides how he feels until he can't anymore.


Draco hated the life he had be forced to live. His first year at hogwarts had been the most amazing year he had. Since that year his life had never been the same. He had fallen in love with his classmate though he did not know if they felt the same. It was now his fourth year at hogwarts. He could still remember the time they first locked eyes and the spark he felt.

He sat in a big oak tree across the courtyard watching has the one he loved live the life he dreamed he could have. He could tell that they were struggling lately that something was wrong in their life right now.

"why so tense potter?" he called out to him he loved saying his name. Earlier a few weeks ago the school had been informed that they were going to be the host to the tri-wizard tournament. 3 days ago when the champions were announced harrys name had been called. Knowing what the tournament held in store Draco was scared for him.

"me and my dad have a bet you see" he scoffed at harry hiding his true feelings through nasty insults and silly jokes.

" See, I don't think you're going to last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five!" harry glared at him and malfoy wondered why he always had to be such an ass to him.

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy! He's vile and cruel, and you're pathetic" that broke his heart the one he loved thought he was pathetic and probably evil.

"pathetic i'll show you pathetic" he started to shake with fear as he pulling out his want but not to curse him or fight him but to call a truce and honorable truce and finally come clean but before he could professor moody came between them and transformed Draco into a ferret. Flying around all over the place draco couldn't help but start to cry harry was standing right behind moody laughing at dracos mis-fortune. When he was finally back to normal he fled the scene.

"my father will hear about this" he whimpered

"is that a threat is that a threat" moody chased after him but was stopped by McGonagall and draco left out of site crabbe and goyle in tow. He couldn't believe how embarassing that was and how harrys face had looked at him did he really hate draco that much? how was he ever going to tell him how he felt.

It wasn't fair draco thought as he laid in his bed. It wasn't fair harry had everything friends that cared about him, family that risked their lived for him, he was able to choose what he wanted to do. He hated harry for all that he had but loved him just the same. He got out of bed and silent krept through the empty halls of the school knowing the trouble he would be in if her ran into anyone. He climbed up the spiral staircase to the astronomy tower. His favorite place to be alone he could see everything from there it was beautiful it helped calm his thoughts as he thought about his problems.

"ah malfoy I see you come here as well when your troubled" draco turned around to see dumbledore standing in front of him with a soft smile on his face.

"hello professor" draco said wryly he wasn't aout to let his facade falter just because the headmaster was standing in front of him. He knew he wasn't supposed to be out of bed but he knew the professor knew that as well if he was going to say something he already would have.

"i can see how troubled you are lately draco"dumbledore said as he stood next to draco " remember draco help will always be given at hogwarts to those who need it" draco looked into those soft eyes. Those eyes almost made his facade falter. Draco felt weird like dumbledore knew what draco was thinking.

"you don't know anything" draco finally muttered. "you don't know what i'm going though don't try to act like you know about me. And stop pretending you care" he brushed away the professors hand that was now on his should in a sign of understanding. Draco didn't feel very at peace here anymore and decided to head back to his dorm.

"don't forget what I sad" dumbledore said to draco as he left. Draco wondered why dumbledore wanted to help as he headed back down the silent hallway. What would dumbledore know about love especially this kind of love. It was ridiculous he didn't know anything about what he was saying. He was just being the headmaster treating every student like they mattered. That was the thing though draco didn't matter he knew it. Harry hated him and had everything that draco ever dreamed of. What made him special? the fact that his father was a death eater for the dark lord the fact that is mother was over protective of him. He had a crazy family and no real friends. He was never able to make his own choices in his life and it pained him so much. Dumbledore would never understand what he was going though he was a great wizard the greatest draco thought and draco was just well draco.

The next day was the first task and draco found himself on edge when he found out it involved dragons. The worry he held for harrys life was about to show and he couldn't let that happen.

"about time potter gets what coming to him" he scoffed. He watched silently as one after another the champions defeated thair dragons and collected their eggs. Finally it was harrys turn. It was hard to watch harry get blasted over and voer again with fire as he tried to grab the egg. Draco soon felt harrys broom stick fly past him and watched as harry jumped on and zoomed through the sky past the stands and towards the castle. His worry got stronger as time passed and harry hadn't returned he feared the wrost when it had been 10 minutes and harry still hadn't come back.

"bet they both went down" goyle snickered in pleasure. His words made dracos heart drop he believed it was true until a small figure appeared in the sky across the way. It was harry. Dracos heart lept in joy as he saw harry glide frantically down int othe stadium and grab the golden egg.

The griffidors held harry ontop their shoulders in the common room cheering and shouting. Draco watched throug ha window in the outside hallway proud of harry and happy he was alive and safe.

People walked by unoticing of malfoy. Since moody turned him into a ferret draco had become and animagus and had been able to transform into a white ferret ever since.

"oi what this little guy doing here" seamus walked out of the griffindor common room and picked up malfoy. "probably someones pet escaped" dean said as he pet dracos. It was the first time anyone showed him kindness. Atleast for a little while.

"hey I have an idea lets go put it in malfoys room" seamus laughed. Everyone was there the day he was transformed and that statement made him mad. He bit seamus' hand and was dropped on the floor. He scurried away until he was out of site and transformed back into his regular self. Why did everyone hate him so muhc? Was he really that mean? They didn't understand how hard it really was for him. His father wanted hi mto follow in his footsteps become a death eater as well. He wanted to fight along side with harry but he couldn't bare to cross his family or the dark lord. His life was falling to shambles what was he going to do. It pained him in his heart over and over he hoped harry was ready for what he knew.


End file.
